The one that Came Back
by BittenByLove
Summary: Decim, heartbroken over the loss of a dear friend, is troubled by his new emotions. The Black-Haired woman had left the realm of Arbiters, not only with her soul, but something of Decim's as well. Meanwhile, Nona is coming to the realization she may have accidentally given herself emotions. DecimXChiyuki and a little NonaXCastra.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I've never written anything remotely similar before. I finished Death Parade and it broke my fragile little heart, and I was just itching to write something on it. The ending of the Anime needed a little re-writing in my opinion. I was not satisfied. Grrr! They deserve to be together! I will do a second chapter. I won't make it such a long story. I tried my best, bare with it. ;)**

Decim's head was swirling. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, he felt stress. Arbiters don't feel stress. Was he even an Arbiter? All the mixed emotions flooding from his brain to his heart, and on top of that he had to deal with the onslaught of borderline psychotic guests. Although he had begun to learn and understand many things from each of their memories. Every month he would have to have them all erased. Once he'd asked Nona if it were possible for him to keep just a few. Since he was not of the human world, he hadn't experienced normal human interactions. He wanted to know much more. All of those moments he'd kept locked away in the depths of his mind. In the place he stored all his most cherished thoughts. Nona disagreed and told him it would only lead to disaster. That it would taint his judgments. Decim pleaded. Nona then gave in and allowed him to salvage the memories of the Black-Haired woman and the one's he'd learned from. She was not pleased with this new development in the Arbiter, due to the fact Oculus was on her back about it.

Every afternoon, when he'd been given free time, he would spend it chatting with the dummy of the Black-Haired woman. When she left the Quindecim, he'd experienced a grievance. The loss of a great friend. Who taught him so much. How to feel. She brought out the human in him. If there was any. Sometimes he'd catch himself wishing she'd come back. Though he knew that was impossible. Not even Nona herself had enough power to retrieve a reincarnated soul. Of all the dressed up dummies he'd collected, this one held value. It was what he cherished most dearly. Not a single day had gone by that the man hadn't spoken to it. Treated the dummy as if it were a real person. Decim always made sure it was clean. Free of dust. Lately though, he'd been feeling more gloomy. The empty shell that used to be his best friend Chiyuki just wasn't enough.

"Hello miss Chiyuki." He spoke. Slightly bowing, left gloved hand over his chest.

* * *

It was a new day, and with that, new judgments. The next guests were to arrive soon. Decim took out the ingredients for a special drink. The doll seated to his right lifted itself from the chair and sat on one of the bar stools. The martini shaker rattled and he poured out two light blue colored drinks. It had always been Chiyuki's favorite. A Momento Mori. The doll, controlled by invisible spider threads, gently grabbed the glass. Always amazed at how delicious it tasted. He tilted his head and tried his best to smile as she had taught him to do. Decim poured out the glass for the dummy and washed them. Placing them both back on the rack of martini glasses. All of a sudden, he felt like dancing. The dummy seated at the piano begun to play a tune. Chiyuki's doll gently landed in his arms and he carried it to the platform near the piano. The romantic tune rung out through the bar. Connecting the doll by a few threads, he allowed it to stand. Trying his hardest to remember the time they danced. It had only been once, when Decim asked Chiyuki if she knew how to dance after witnessing two guests preform the Waltz.

 _"Of course!" She laughed. "My father taught me how to slow dance when I was a teenager." She had grabbed Decim's white gloved hand and pulled the shocked man to the dance floor. Alongside the two tearfully happy spirits._

Decim closed his eyes and tried to imagine the doll as Chiyuki, retracing the steps and movements involved. First he entwined his fingers with the doll, like she had done with him. They begun to slowly move in each direction. The dummy, expressionless, moved along with his steps. He stepped back and let the doll twirl, only touching it by the tips of it's fingers.

 _"So this is how humans dance?" He asked. Genuinely curious. Only seeing visions of it in people's forgotten memories._

 _Decim was a natural. So gentlemanly like and yet he wasn't even human. "Yes. Though there are different types of dancing." She smiled. Decim felt a new human emotion brewing. Then felt confused, not knowing what it was. She held his hand tight and leaned back in a dip. Coming back up, looking at his face. Their eyes met. Decim averted her gaze. Her eyes were violet, the color of the galaxy. She admired his strong features. Although she hated how he always kept his right eye hidden under his long white bangs. They twirled, Decim's arm resting delicately on her shoulder as she had shown him. Chiyuki's smile radiated happiness. Porcelain skin glittering in the light of the crystal chandelier._

The sweet memory he had been reliving was cut short by the barrage of many other jumbled pictures and scenes being shoved into his head. Doubling back, hand to his temple. His eye spun around and the cross design began to glow. With a sigh, hinting at disappointment, silk threads appeared by his control. Chiyuki's dummy was lifted up and placed back gently in its respective seat by the bar. The next guests were in the elevators on the way up. Decim straightened his vest and took his usual place behind the bar. Not before giving Chiyuki's dummy a half smile.

The twin elevators had dinged. Two people had stepped out, dazed and confused. A man and a woman in their early twenties jumped at the sight of each other. Embracing each other in tight arms. The woman shrieked out of happiness. He lifted her off the ground and swung her around. Putting her down, the man looked puzzled.

"Wait Anna, what are we even doing here?" The man rubbed the back of his head. His ginger colored hair ruffling.

The woman looked around. They were in an, apartment? No a hotel? Her voice was sweet but a little scared. "Not sure."

Decim piped up. "Right this way please." The two walked hand in hand to the bar and seated themselves. Decim knew everything about these people but was unable to judge them in dire situations.

"Where are we?" Anna's voice was tiny, cute but weak.

"I cannot disclose that at the moment." Decim recited. "I hope you will forgive my abruptness but do you remember anything up to your arrival?"

The man thought hard, but came up with nothing. The woman also. They both shook their heads.

"As long as we are together I don't really care where we are." He turned his head to the beautiful dark skinned woman and gave a loving smile, placing his hand atop her shaky one.

Decim coaxed the two into playing a game. They both agreed out of curiosity and the woman pressed the red button that had been given. The screen behind the bar began to flick between each square on the green design. Eventually slowing down and stopping. It flipped over with a click to reveal the game of ping pong. Decim remembered that it had been one of the games Chiyuki had suggested. She'd grown tired of the same bar room games over and over.

The nervous but excited woman, Anna sprang from the chair in excitement. Suddenly, large green mat style ping pong table rose from a trap door under the floor. Dusty smoke filled the room around the trap door but was dispersed in seconds. On the sides of each table were intricate gold detailing, and in the corners were the signature chrome skulls. A spider web looking net separated the two of them in the middle of the table. They took their places on each side. He was just relieved that he didn't have to threaten them into playing the damn game.

"This is going to be so much fun!" She called, frittering about. Then rubbed the back of her head in the embarrassment. "But how do you play? I can't seem to remember, ahaha."

Decim appeared on the left side of the playing table. "The rules are simple. Each player gets a paddle, the ball is to be hit back and forth until one person misses. When a player misses the ball, the other player scores a point. The first player to reach five points wins the match."

"Ladies first." The man called. Tossing the ball to Hanna.

She let the ball bounce once before lightly tapping it. It flew over the net and bounced once more before the man hit it back. "Haha I won't lose!"

Decim admired how well the two people got along. How they actually remembered they were a couple as they reunited at the Quindecim. He greatly missed Chiyuki's input and wished she were really alongside him at that very moment. Her human thoughts put a new spin on things. Bringing insight on what people's actions really meant. From what the memories he'd received portrayed, the woman had died of a hemorrhage. The man had smashed his head in. The events that lead to their deaths is what really mattered.

The woman's arm shot right, smacking the ping pong ball across the table. "Wow Kent your really good at this!" Her pink mini-skirt flapped when she had to jump left and right. Her body was skinny, frail. Like she hadn't eaten a decent meal in weeks. Her face was drained, eyes sunken. Dark lips tinted with a slight shade of blue. Her converse shoes were left untied, as though she was usually very forgetful.

Decim peered back at the still dummy. It sat, with it's hands placed on it's lap. Decim quietly sighed in disappointment. Just as he turned to look back at the couple, Kent scored a point. As he raised a fist in the air in his victory, his face went expressionless. Shocked in the moment with a flashback returning to him.

 _The room was silent. It was his apartment. He'd just made enough money this pay to cover the rent. Tired from a long day he sprawled out on the sofa and flicked on the television. A key could be heard unlatching the lock, and Anna stepped in carrying two paper bags full of groceries. "Hi hun." She spoke, distracted. Kenta moved to the door to greet her with a kiss. Taking the groceries from her. Revealing her small rounded belly._

 _"Work hard today?" She giggled. Taking off her shoes and replacing them with fizzy slippers. Kent was in the kitchen filling the nearly empty fridge with the groceries._

 _"All the time. Knowing I have you to come home too." He smiled. Exiting the kitchen, he put his arms around her and lifted her up._ _She kissed him and cupped his face in the palms of her hands. He backed her onto the nearest wall and buried his face in her neck. He knew he loved this woman with all of his heart and soul._

 _"Wait put me down!" She threw a hand over her mouth and squirmed out of his grasp. Dashing down the hall. The sounds of vomiting could be heard._

 _Kenta followed her into the bathroom and pulled her hair out of her face. Rubbing her back in circles reassuringly. She thanked him kindly._

"Kenta whats the matter?" She yelled. The man had fallen. His legs given out, his hand caught the edge of the table as a crutch and a hand grasped his fluttering chest. How could he have forgotten such an important time in his life?

Pulling himself to his feet he dusted his pant leg off. Leaning down to retrieve the little plastic ball. "No biggy. Ankle rolled is all."

He served the ball. It hit the table. They rallied it back and forth a few times before Anna got ahead of herself and sent it shooting across the table. Out of Kenta's reach. He congratulated her on a point and she felt proud. The scoreboard on Anna's side buzzed and was scored one to one. She fell forward and put her hands on the table for support. The memories flooding back to her.

 _Anna laid in bed. The warm white duvet around her ruffled. She was naked from head to toe, her husband sound asleep next to her. The night was still young. The luminescent glow from the moon filtered in through the blinds and cast beams of light on his naked back. She traced her fingers along the rays on his back, other hand on her pregnant belly. She admired how beautiful he was when he slept. Wishing she could keep this moment forever. Remembering how delightful and pleasuring the sex had just been. Kent was careful to not harm her large stomach. It was slow. Passionate and caring. Thinking over how her heart had leapt with each gentle butterfly kiss on her dark skin, leading down her belly. This man was her life, her one and only._

 _Sitting up in the bed, she threw on one of his old baggy t-shirts. Leaving the room to get a midnight snack. As she made her way down the hall, she began to cough. A tickle formed in her throat that she could not calm. Anna began to panic as a drop of saliva filled blood dripped from her lip and onto her hand. She swore to herself it was probably from coughing too hard and wouldn't tell Kent. She did not want him to have to take time off work to care for her._

Decim still stood by the bar and watched as the girl snapped out of her memory. Kenta, concerned for her health ran to the side of the table where Anna had just nearly fainted. "Hey you! What is this some kind of sick joke?"

"No sir I am afraid not. You have to keep playing the game until someone reaches five points."

The man seemed to be in a frenzy. Anna regained her self and stood. "It's okay Kenta. I don't mind playing! I remember things!"

"What happens if we chose not to play?" Kenta fumed.

"You will experience death." Decim recited for the millionth time. It was a joke even if it did seem like the truth in the moment.

The two both came to an agreement and continued to play. Afraid if what the white haired man was telling was true. Decim watched silently. Judged their interactions. They were good people, as he'd depicted from the memories he'd received of them. Somewhere deep in his own heart, he felt as though he would like to have a relationship as strong as that of Kenta and Anna. With a sad expression, he remembered that Arbiters are to not experience love. For it would make them too close to human and taint their judgment. The only one he'd gotten close too was Chiyuki. Every time they spoke, his words became jumbled. Never knowing what to say and when to say it when she looked at him. If only she could have just known. Known what he really meant when he'd told her he wanted to get to know her better. If only. There was just some emotion that he could not comprehend, how much it hurt him.

Many loving couples had come and gone from the Quindecim. All brought the many stories of love they had with them. Then eventually left with them. It often made Decim feel as though he was alone. Chiyuki was gone too early. Arbiters are not supposed to have friends. For they do not know what friendship means. Many times he'd sworn those human emotions a curse. Then he would remember the times he'd been with Chiyuki and take it back. All he wanted was someone to cherish. Not just something.

Kent was at a score of four which was also tied with Anna. They were both breathing rapidly, pulses beating harder from moving and winning back painful memories. The memories of Anna getting sick, on life support in the hospital. How Kenta felt that he could never go on without her. He hadn't been a religious man, but he prayed every night in that hospital that she would make it through. The baby was gone. Emergency abortion in order to giver her a fighting chance. Kenta remembered taking a flight back to see his mother with cancer. Not only was the love of his life on death row, but his dear mother was suffering through cancer. The stress had been unbearable for him. Decim decided it was time to up the stakes.

The ball was rallied five times before Anna's paddle hit the ball at a wrong angle. Hitting the net and tumbling back towards her. She screamed and fell to her knees. Clutching her chest in agony. Thick blood squirted from her mouth. Kenta was at her side in an instant.

 _A memory of being alone in the hospital bed, surrounded by nurses filled her head. They hurriedly spoke and were fiddling around with something to her side. She was too weak to see what the beeping noise was. Her vision began to blur and she could see black forming in the edges of her sight. Someone in the room screamed, called out but she could not make out who it was._

 _"K...Ken...t...a" All faded to black._

"What the hell was that! Why do we have to do this!"

"Whichever player scores a point from now on will inflict pain upon the other's body part, as the design shown on the ball. I cannot say otherwise. I am truly sorry."

Within moments, Anna had stopped feeling such pain. Pulling herself back to her feet, she wobbled but stood. "It's okay Kenta... I'm not in pain anymore."

She straightened her gray sweatshirt and stared Decim in the eye. "We're dead already aren't we?"

"I'm afraid so miss."

Kent roared. Falling with the flashback.

 _Nurses in surgical masks zipped about the room as the meter next to Anna's bed freaked out. Kent tried to squeeze in between the nurses and see her. Hold her hand as she died, but they kept pushing him out. He screamed. Called out her name. Nothing worked._

 _"Please sir you have to wait out here, it will be under control soon." and with that, he was shoved from the room. Along with the sound of the love of his life flat-lining._

 _He slid down the door. Tears poured from his eyes. "Anna... Anna... No."_

 _Utterly, he could not go on. His heart ached. As if someone was reaching into his very chest and was trying to rip it from his body. With every ounce of strength he had. With ever fiber in his being, he picked himself up and found the stairs to the visitors balcony. The cool air of the early morning felt great. There was an old couple somewhere to his left playing cards. He had hoped that could have been them one day. Old but still in love. It was almost as if he was a drunken man, coming home from a night at the bars. Climbing the railing, he stood with his arms extended wide. Taking in the view through his tear blurred eyes. He felt it had all been his fault. How he'd worked so hard but was unable to provide enough money for their family. Unable to keep a stable job, nor income. Holding sole guilt for being unable to provide her with the prenatal care she needed. There was nothing left in this world for him._

 _"I'm coming... Anna." And with that, he fell. From the tenth story height. Onto the concrete below._

Decim had felt some sort of sadness towards this man. Having found the love of his life, and lost it. Unable to live without her.

"I'm so sorry Anna!" The man sobbed. The two ran to each other. She began to cry as well. They kissed and held each other tightly.

"It's okay Kenta."

Watching them brought Decim back to the time when Chiyuki had still been with him. The time during her judgment, when he'd selfishly recreated an illusion of her old house. With her mother crying whilst she prayed at her daughters in house shrine. That was the only time Decim had ever felt his heart feel such sorrow. He felt so sorry for having watched Chiyuki break down and sob for wishing she hadn't done what she did. It pained him. Just as Kent had killed himself, and was feeling so utterly sorry towards Anna. Decim wanted nothing more than too embrace Chiyuki and tell her once again how sorry he was for causing her such agony.

As the two finished reconciling, Decim had begun to feel the wetness welling up in his eyes. Patting them dry he spoke.

"My judgement is finished. You two have not committed enough sin to be cast into the void."

The two held hands. Each hand entwined with the others. Fingers laced. Never letting go. "I don't care where we go... as long as I'm with him."

"If you would please make your way towards the elevators." They had their fingers knit tightly until the very last moment, when they had to separate in each elevator.

"Promise me we'll reunite someday on the other side?" Anna cried.

Kent wiped away her tear and smiled. "Of course."

Each elevator became occupied. The doors closed. With a ding, a bright light could be seen between the cracks of the doors. Above the doors, two angelic looking masks hung. Decim bowed and wished them luck being reincarnated. For he truly wondered what it was like.

Decim rejoined with the doll of Chiyuki. He knelt before it and held one of it's hands. Giving a half smile. "How did I do today... Chiyuki?" He uttered.

Something snapped. He could not take it any more. He missed her so much and it was unbearable. Before the doll of his best friend, he sobbed only for the second time in his existence. His chest pained. Longing for something he could not retrieve. Would it be like this forever? If he'd known he'd become so attached to this woman, he'd have asked for Nona to have removed her. So many couples had come and gone. Ones that shared such love for each other. Ones that spent their lives together and what was he? Destined to be alone for all eternity? To go stir crazy by talking to the remains of those who led fulfilling lives? Putting his arms around the doll, he pulled it close and hugged it. It was cold and lifeless. It only held some resemblance to Chiyuki from the clothing it wore. Wishing for the warm caring embrace that the Black-Haired woman had. How she held him when he felt sorry and told him he didn't need to apologize. The dummy did not fill that void. His ocean blue eyes returned to human once again. Tears of sadness fell to the black marble floor. If only he could see her just one more time.

"Chiyuki..." He whispered. "It still hurts" Were those even the right words to explain what he felt? Decim felt as though he was a failure of an Arbiter. Cursed with this longing.

Nona sat on the white porch of her beach side house. Her hair in it's usual french braid. On her galactic table, she placed her glass of iced tea. With her fingers she zoomed in on the screen. The Arbiter felt like a god, controlling this man. She was the one who gave him human emotions in hopes he would be able to conduct better judgments. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that single choice would have lead to these painful situations. Arbiters didn't feel their own emotions. Though somewhere deep inside, Nona felt a little twinge as she watched the white haired Arbiter break down and clutch the dummy of what used to be a woman named Chiyuki.

"What have I done." She sighed in disappointment. Oculus was quite angry towards her about having given him emotions.

Nona hadn't the slightest idea why this woman held such value to him. Though something in her chest felt odd, she didn't know what it could have been. An emotion? No, impossible. Chiyuki was gone and it couldn't be reversed. Although, Nona couldn't help but watch him on her screen as he continued to hold the doll, tears flicking to the floor. Little did she know, was that Oculus was also watching.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is quite short. It is late. 4:29 AM to be exact. I will get a new chapter up on the go tomorrow, hopefully to end it with a bang and twist. I am so in love with the ChiyuCim ship. Little bit of a NonaXCastra as well :)**

Several months had passed. The Quindecim fulfilling it's purpose each and every day, but without anything to excite the boredom. These feelings sprouting in Decim's plastic heart were quite deceitful. He'd thought about moving the doll to the room in which he kept all the dummies instead of next to the bar. Then decided against it, not wanting it to sit like trash and collect dust. Nona had scolded him a few times for not keeping up a good spirit. She had grown tired of watching him through the monitor on her galactic table, feeling uninterested in his work as an Arbiter. Often times he'd catch himself slumped over the bar, resting his head on his hand. Nights were spent more awake rather than asleep. Thoughts jumbled. Were there ever a time in which he'd finally free himself of this loneliness?

One of the elevators opened and a man stepped out. He too wore a butler type vest and pant, but his sleeves were pushed up past his elbows. Exposing his slightly muscular forearms. Most noticeable was his head of fiery red hair and tanned skin. Tucked back into a man bun. Trudging towards the bar, he flopped down on a stool and threw his elbows on the bar. Head in his hands. Decim, drying a glass with a towel, spied across the table at him.

"What seems to be the bother Ghinti?" He asked, most polite. He didn't hate the man. Never had any reasoning. Except the time he'd come disguised as a young boy and tranquilized Chiyuki. That was the only time he'd ever used his thread ability to combat another Arbiter.

He scratched the back of his head. "Bored as all hell is what. About to jump into the damn void myself if I don't find anything to do."

"Nothing I can do there."

Ghinti glared at him suspiciously. Crossing his arms. "What's got you so down in the dumps lately?"

Decim's eyes shot down and he continued to wash a plate, then dry it. "I do not know what you mean."

"Oh don't give me that bullshit." Ghinti argued as the White-Haired Arbiter poured him out a glass of Rum. "I know it had something to do with that thing over there."

He pointed to the dummy sitting expressionless in the chair close to the bar. Hands kindly laid out on her lap. "Those thing's just creep me the hell out man."

Decim felt slightly offended by the word, 'thing'. Of course, it wasn't an actual person. It was a dummy and they had no specific identification. Though to Decim it was his greatest treasure and calling it a thing just made him feel awkward. It was the only piece of his best friend he had to remember her by.

"She is not a thing." Decim retorted. "She is the remains of someone I cherished."

Ghinti snorted. "You mean that woman? I'd found her quite annoying. Always preaching about how something wasn't fair, or how she didn't like the way we ran things. She was no good for you. Like I said, humans and Arbiters can't coexist."

Decim tried his best to ignore the red head. Being so naturally arrogant it hurt to be around him. He never really meant any of what he said, he was just a very outspoken being. Going on about his business, trying to best the comments, he began to prepare a meal for himself. Nearly half way through it, he was interrupted by yet another useless comment by Ghinti.

"Oh god not to mention how ugly she was."

Decim stabbed the knife into the table. Ghinti's face shifted from bored to overly shocked. Never had he seen the soft hearten Arbiter heat up over a single sentence. "That is enough."

A laugh bellowed from Ghinti. "What? You gunna cry about it, one eye?"

At that, a hot rage boiled inside him. It made his face hot and his pulse race. He'd never felt this emotion before. Quickly with a gloved hand, he yanked some silk threads and an antique looking chair flew across the room. Directly at Ghinti's head. Leaping from the stool, he back flipped out of the way. Decim had a slightly neutral but angered facial expression.

"Woah buddy, didn't know you had those human emotions!" Ghinti pulled two wooden capsules from his apron pocket and popped the lids from them. "This is gunna be good!"

Decim rounded the bar and sprang from the way of the water orbs. Forming an X shape in the air, another latter of orbs appeared and Ginti shot them towards Decim. Who picked another chair and table up with a few strands. Manipulating the thread, he sent them darting for the arrogant Arbiter. The objects met in mid-collision and the force of the water orbs sent the chair flying toward the ceiling height tank. A crack formed in the glass and a jet of water sprayed across the room. Decim seized the opportunity and tossed a nearby sofa at Ghinti who had ducked out of the way of the water spray. Hitting him dead on and crushing him into the wall. The giant crystal chandelier shook. Rubble crumbled onto the floor. Decim regained himself and realized how bad of an idea it had been, to get into a scuffle and not think about the clean up.

Just as Ghinti shot the loveseat from the wall, Nona appeared. Heels splashing in the soaked floor. Lightly buzzed Quin at her side. "And just what are you two doing!" She roared. Arms folded in her suspenders. "Do I have to ask Clavis to keep you banned from reaching this floor Ghinti?"

"Whatever, I'm out." He dusted himself off. "See ya later one eye."

Nona watched as the Red-Haired Arbiter stomped down the hall and turned the corner before speaking. "That ruthless man. I am beginning to wonder why I created him."

"Sorry for the trouble miss. I will see to the clean up." Decim bowed in respect to his boss. Quin had no interest in what they were saying and had been trying to shove a fake jellyfish back into the cracked tank.

"No that is alright. You've done all your needed judgments today so feel free to take the rest of the day off." She felt honestly bad for the poor guy, almost irritated but still on some level, bad for him. "I will have a crew in here as soon as possible."

Nona's eyes looked around the room. Spotting the dummy of Chiyuki. On her tip-toes she patted the tall White-Haired Arbiter on the shoulder. "Awe buck up hun. We all have things we wish we could have held onto."

Decim, very confused, was unable to repeat another word before she'd turned, glass crunching under her heels. Quin followed, saluting in goodbye.

* * *

It was the next morning when Nona had gone to see Castra in her dome. High up in her chair, she sat in her power. Upon her head was the skull of a large dog. She was higher ranking than Nona, but had a more soft nature than her. She had tanned skin, and silvery grey hair. A bowl of many flavored loli-pops was suspended in mid air beside her chair. On a large grid on the dome's wall, was a map of the entire planet. Each continent lit up like a bunch of fireworks. Representing who was dying and who was being born. Hundreds of wine glasses were scattered all throughout the gigantic room, each collecting an endless drip of blood that seemed to come from no where.

"What's up darling? Need me for something?" She sucked on a strawberry loli-pop.

"Oh nothing." She flopped down on a reclining chair, sighing.

"All these people dying. Ugh. Go do something more productive you idiots! Stop warring over nothing! Eat more greens!" Castra joked pretending to shout at the screen, fist balled, arm raised. Giving up with a giggle, she popped the sucker back in her mouth.

"Hey, is it possible to pull a soul back into a dummy...?"

Choking sounds came from the chair above. Coughing it out, she spoke. " What? What a crazy thing to say so suddenly."

"I know. Though I've always learned that it was impossible to be brought back to life once you are dead, but what if that's wrong?" Nona questioned. "I know we can give the option to souls to be given a second chance, if they chose to take the life of another-"

Castra interupted. "But can we bring them back to the realm in which we reside, and stay forever?"

Nona sat up in the armchair. Surprised. "What you knew about Decim?"

"Hun I think everyone knows." She laughed. "It spread like wildfire gossip around here when Clavis found out."

"That bastard." She spit. "We don't feel emotion, but lately I have been catching something different in my very... essence."

Castra fiddled around with the buttons on her control pad and zoomed in on the grid. A cluster of red lights began to flicker. "That sounds cheesy." She mocked, joking with her best friend. "Maybe you just feel bad for him. I mean, he does have human emotions. He feels differently than us. For whatever reason, that woman played a big role in unlocking those emotions you gave him and he grew attached. If I had them, I'd feel pretty horrible for the guy. He does treat the dummy of her like an actual person, which is creepy. My assumption is that he just really misses her."

Thinking, Nona just wanted to do something to just get rid of the problem. She couldn't have the man tear up every time he looked at the dummy. She could already notice a change in his judgments. He often sent people for reincarnation, even if they had done a terrible sin in their lives which was not something they could have. He didn't put his emotion towards his job anymore. It was as though he'd gone into the void. One guest even suggested he stop acting so depressed and have fun.

"Yes. I believe he does." Nona sighed. "The problem is, finding a loophole in the system."

"Look at you, breaking the rules. I like it." Castra smiled and twirled the pink sucker on the tip of her tongue, peering down at Nona in the corner of her eyes. Nona blushed a light pink, almost unnoticeable, and averted Castra's piercing gaze. Sticking her arms in her suspenders, she began to think that she'd accidentally given herself emotions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh, I had written this chapter literally three times. Every time I would write it, something would happen and I would lose all my work. The first time I had written this chapter, it had nearly seven thousand words, more plot and a better ending. I finished it the third time at roughly six AM. Sorry, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It had been so long. The days came and went. Decim never stopped judging the souls of the dead. Each time couples set foot in the Quindecim, he'd somehow wished it would have been her. Every day of his existence, he waited. Never speaking to another about it. It had been so long that he'd lost count of how many days it had been. Or what year it was in the human world. Nona never gave up thinking of a way. The only person who would have clearly enough power to bend the laws of death would have been Oculus. That was certainly not going to happen.

Decim tended to yet another pair, this time the man had gone insane then blew him and his wife to pieces. They both settled their arguments over a game of cards. Simple, yet memorable at the same time. The man, named Ame, was strangely creepy. As though he'd done something horrible in his life. His wife, even without memory was still petrified of him. A memory that seeped back into his brain brought about sudden anger. He leapt across the table and dove for his wife's throat. Trying desperately to strangle her. With a few silver threads, he was suspended in the air.

"Let me strangle the bitch!" He roared, wrestling against the string. Eyes bulging, vein popping.

The woman had dropped her cards in shock. "Ame what is wrong, I have done nothing to upset you!"

Decim despised the way the man spat. It clung to the table and he would have to clean that after the situation was dealt with. As the woman leaned forward to pick her cards back up, a long painful memory came to mind.

 _Was it something she had said? Or was it how busy she had been with her work and offering little time for him? The room spun and Rena squinted away the darkness. Focusing, she could see her husband pacing the kitchen. Below her was the plush carpet from the living room. She tried to call out, but then realized she had been gagged and bound with rope. Panic set in. Ame tapped a small handgun to his temple. He growled angrily. Sweat beading on his forehead. The glass top kitchen table smashed, the dining chairs flung across the room. Also...gas?_

 _The room began to haze. The putrid stench of gasoline filled the air. Blaring sirens closed in on the new suburban home. Ame crossed the room and peeked through the bay window curtains. In despair, he kicked an end table. The wooden leg splitting in two. A bullhorn crackled to life. Dogs snapped and barked. A man's voice spoke._

 _"Come out with your hands up or we'll have to use force."_

 _Rena began to sob, she did not want to die. The cloth gag soaked her salty tears. She still had so much to do, so much she had never gotten to experience. Tell her mother goodbye, or see her sick brother once more. Now this man she thought was the love of her life, was going to murder her. They had only recently married, and she knew something had been wrong. Ame seemed nervous. Even as he stood at the podium with his best men, and watched his beautiful woman walk arm in arm with her father. Her long silk dress and crocheted overlay flowed down the isle. Sakura blossoms drifted in the air. It had been the most joyful day of her life, but deep down she identified a problem within the man. Faking a smile, she tossed it aside as something petty._

 _Just two weeks later, she had found herself in a dire situation in the midst of a hostage situation. The gas had begun to blur her watering eyes. Hot pain stung the back of her head and she was lifted onto her knees. Ame, full of sorrow and suicide, pulled a cigarette lighter from his pocket. Rene let loose a muffled scream for help and struggled in the bounds of rope. With an emotionless face full of hate for the world, he flicked the lighter on._

 _The entire lot had went up in explosive flames._

"Ame stop fighting. The police will not find you here." Her eyes filled with fluid.

Raising a hand about to slap him, she stopped herself. Instead punching his chest. "Why did you do it!" She sobbed. "Were dead already... Why did you kill us!"

With a blank expression on his face, arms still stuck tied and leaning him forward in the thread, he calmed. Head dropping. Hair shadowing his eyes. "The police were after me Rene."

Throwing her hand of cards at him, she snapped. Face wet. "Why!"

A pause. There was a sigh of acceptance. "I killed someone."

Her blood ran cold. She had been with a homicidal maniac. Dropping to the floor, she went pale. Decim on the sideline wondered what his motive had been for taking a life.

"Why... Would you do something..."

"I did it! I fucking did it!" He bellowed. "It was my wife before you."

"I don't care what the excuse is!" Rene shrieked, tears falling to the floor.

A grin spread across his distorted face. "I caught her. She cheated on me, so she deserved to be sliced up."

"I loved you. This is what you were hiding the whole time?"

"She was a slut bag whore. I was going to slice you up too but the police caught me." He cackled. "Cut you all up."

Rene noticed the designs on the cards indicated body parts. Picking up the King of Hearts, she asked. "What do the designs mean?"

Decim felt inclined to tell her. "As per part of the game, the designs are connected to a part of your body. If the body part on the card is damaged, it will inflict pain upon the other player."

The man kicked and spat, swearing curse words. In whatever the manner, Rene wanted to at least cripple him for what he'd done. She wanted to live. Wanted to be free. Wanted to love. Though one decision robbed her of her chance to do it all. "Don't you even think about it you skank! I should have killed you the moment I met you!"

With a last ditch burst of strength, Ame ripped himself from the strands. Angrily screaming. Taking the card in her fingers, she tore it in half. The man stumbled. Eyes widening, rolling in the back of his head. A heavy cough and blood splattered onto the floor. Falling back, he collapsed onto the marble tile. Satisfied with her results, she sighed in despair. Looking up at the ceiling. She wondered what it was like to go outside in the dimension they were in.

"Congratulations ma'am. You are the winner." Bowing to show his respect. Rene wiped her tears with her sleeve and took his outstretched hand, lifting her to her feet.

"What happens now...?"

After a calming drink at the bar, Decim showed her the way to the elevators. Nervous and thankful at the same time, He asked her politely to step into the first. Suspended in the air by many silk threads, was Ame's temporarily unconscious body in the second. His white shirt stained with his blood. Rene laced her fingers and turned her gaze to the floor. Decim smiled his usual half smile. Somehow, it comforted Rene. The doors slowly shut and Rene's rose up, while Ame's shot down. Deep into the void.

Rene closed her eyes. Almost frightened, but happy. Out of joy, a single tear slid down her cheek. Surrounded by warm glow, she felt weightless. Nothing but kindness and happy memories returned to her. Blocking out the horrid ones. She smiled and giggled as memories she'd even forgotten graced her once again. Eventually she was enveloped by the glow. Fading away into reincarnation.

Cleaning up the cards, Decim noticed something glinting from under the sofa. Reaching under to retrieve it, he found a wedding band. Sterling silver with three diamonds topping it. It glittered tremendously in the light. The woman had taken it off when she'd heard about the reasoning for Ame's psychotic rage. It intrigued him, how humans could exchange things like a sparkly rock that sat on your finger. Of course it held some significance, a symbol of love between two people. Placing it in his vest pocket for safe keeping. Maybe he'd start collecting things from his guests as a new hobby.

* * *

Castra shot up from her seat. Prying open the dog skull on her head. Shocked as to what she was really seeing with her own eyes. Clicking a red dot on the map, she zoomed in. It brought up a live video feed of a young woman. Carrying a pair of light blue skates, she walked towards the frozen pond in her backyard. Castra's eyes widened. She called for Nona. "Oh my god. Oh my god!" She smacked the arm of the chair repeatedly in excitement.

Nona appeared from somewhere to the left of the dome suddenly. "What is the matter?" Brass hoops swaying on her ears.

Castra pointed to the screen and Nona stepped onto the platform for a better view. "Looks like you know who!" Castra smiled, in her glee.

"Wow has it been that long in the human world already?" Nona wondered. "She looks about the same age as when she left here."

"Still into skating I see." Castra pointed out.

They continued to watch as the woman in the video laced up her skates. Black hair pulled back into a bun. She wore a thick gray sweater and patterned cotton pants. Carefully sliding onto the ice, she pushed herself forward. The pond was surrounded by glittering white snow. Spruce trees were on either side. A small farmhouse was in the distance. A golden retriever tied on outside. Looking towards the sky, the woman let out a deep sigh. Her breath turning into white smoke. Drifting along on her blades. Turning in circles. Her circles closed into a twirl on one foot. The tip of her skate spinning her around. Lowering herself. Stopping, she sat on the ice. Catching her breath. Slightly dizzy. Falling back, she laid flat. Admiring the white fluffy winter sky.

A truck pulled into the driveway. Raising her head, the woman looked panicked. She quickly threw her shoes on and raced to the back door of the farmhouse. The dog chasing and wagging his tail. Threw her skates under the steps of the back porch and hurried inside. Pretending as though she had been doing housework. She ran a dirtied plate under hot water as a man entered the front door. Wiping the plate dry, she placed it in the cupboard above her. "Hello." She uttered. Not bothering to turn and look at him.

He rubbed his head. "Make me something to eat. I'm starved." His work coveralls stained with chemical. Snow fell off his boots as he kicked the toe on the floor.

"I'm busy." She replied.

He stopped. "What was that?" He came close. "I asked you to do something for me. So do it. Now."

The black-haired woman flinched slightly. "Fine."

Sitting on the sofa, he kicked up his feet and flicked on the television. "Your lucky I don't ship you back to the women's shelter. You got it good with me here, babe. You need to understand proper boundaries as a woman in my house. One of them is you ain't going to be back talking me you little bitch."

Leaning with both her hands on the edge of the sink, she teared up. Her boyfriend was a sick man. They lived in the country, so there was nowhere for her to go without a vehicle. Especially in the dead of winter. His strict boundaries prevented her from leaving the property. She had once told him that she wanted to become a professional figure skater and he laughed. "You need to be pretty for that, hun."

She'd thought about going to live with her mother again, though she didn't want to face her mother's pedophile of a boyfriend. Her mother didn't believe her when she came forth about her boyfriend molesting her when she was just fifteen. Abandoning her, the only hope she had was to stay at the women's shelter. He was a man with a little money, and she was a teenager looking for a way out. Little did she realize that way out would eventually lead to her imprisonment. Her only escape from reality being the frozen pond in her yard she looked forward to during the winter. Her arm clutched her right shoulder, where there had been a purple bruise. From a previous fight that she'd rather not remember. She felt trapped. Confined. All the wanted was to be free. Recently she had turned twenty and not a single remark from her boyfriend. Not even a congratulations. Did her mother even care about her well being? Did she even bother to look for her once she had ran away? When would the day come when someone would come to rescue her?

* * *

Nona gasped. "Oh my, we have to do something."

They could not bare to watch her suffering any more. Castra zoomed out of the live feed. "Well we know now what kind of a life she is living." She unwrapped another sucker and popped it into her mouth. "Do you really think it would be worth bringing her back?"

Crossing her arms in her suspenders, she thought. "I've been thinking, and I could bypass her judgment if I turned her into an Arbiter." She went on. "With emotions of course."

"Sounds wicked to me." Castra approved.

* * *

Later that evening, she'd gone to see Oculus in his arcade. As usual he had begun yet another game of Galactic Pool. He stroked his lotus flower goatee and lit up when the white haired Arbiter entered the room.

"Ah, Nona. Come to join me for another game?" His voice old and raspy.

"No that is not why I am here."

Curiously he peered into her eyes. As though he had been trying to scour her brain. Using the pool stick as a crutch, he laughed. "It's about that girl isn't it."

"Coincidentally, yes." She agreed.

Thinking for a second, he plotted something. "Let's discuss it over a game of pool shall we?"

Grabbing a pool stick, she thought about what dirty secrets he was planning in his head. She had an idea of her own, but it was a long shot. "I'll set them this time."

The orbs reappeared on top of the table. She grabbed the cue ball and whispered something quickly. Nearly inaudible. A small almost translucent white glow flowed into the ball. Now it truly was a game.

Placing the ball on the table, she lined it up with the triangle of set pool balls. Each of them was shaped and colored like a planet. The eight ball was represented by earth. Nona leaned over the table slightly. Arm outstretched. Pool stick resting between her index finger and thumb. Closing one eye, she shot the stick and the cue ball sent all the planets in each direction. First try she sunk Mars and Jupiter.

A husky laugh. "As usual my dear. Always a good shot."

Nona shot again. This time just narrowly missing Saturn. Oculus took his spot where the cue ball stopped and used the opportunity to sink Venus. Next turn he snapped Saturn against Mercury and sunk it. "Sorry but I don't think bringing the human back here is beneficial."

Nona tapped the pool stick against the leg of the table. "I understand humans are unable to live where death thrives. Though that does not mean she has to be banned from ever returning."

Aiming for Mercury, it nearly fell unto the black hole but hit the corner of the table. Rebounding. "Darn it." He sighed. "I could bend the laws of death, but what does it benefit our world? For one to be spared from judgement, they have to be soulless in the first place."

Nona focused, thinking. Calmly. There was a crack from the stick hitting the cue ball and it knocked Uranus into the port hole. Using a sanding block, she scuffed the tip of the pool stick. Missing Pluto.

"That's what I am saying. Returning her to the Quindecim would greatly benefit the place!" She waved her hand across the table top, opening up a video of the Arbiter, Decim, dancing gracefully with the dummy of Chiyuki. Oculus hummed for a moment.

"I have said before. Arbiters are nothing more than dummies." He muttered. "I don't see how that boy dancing with a doll has anything to do with it."

Nona's blood started to boil. She'd taken enough from him over the years. That 'I don't give a shit attitude.' It hadn't bothered her as much before she recognized her emotions, though now it just pissed her off. "Arbiters are more than just dummies!" She argued. "We can feel, we can do things. We can love and we can smile. Your just holding them back. Maybe Arbiters are dummies, but that doesn't mean we can't have human emotions. I've done so."

Oculus scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh please." She switched the video to Decim speaking to the dummy. Eventually to him tearing up slightly.

"You don't feel anything? This poor boy is hurt. All we wanted as Arbiters was to bring back something cheerful, his judgments have been off ever since she left. You can stand there with that sadistic look in your eyes all you want but it will not change the fact Arbiters are leaving your control." She placed her pool stick against the side of the table and turned to leave. Tiny hands in the pockets of her overalls.

"Oh and if your wondering, we found her reincarnation. It's not the best living situation in the world."

Standing alone in the quiet, Oculus lined up the cue ball again to shoot for the last planet. Earth. The words Nona had left him with, rung in his head. Never had he heard her say such brave things. He was the creator after all. He could have just simply taken Nona's dummy back, but decided to let her continue to rant. It interested him. How sudden. How strange. How... Intriguing. With a jolt, he snapped the blue and green planet into the port, sinking it.

Grinning as he held the cue ball, a tingling sensation shot up his arm. Making him toss the cue ball away. He stroked his goatee in both confusion and curiosity. "Very intriguing indeed."

Spotting the video feed of the white haired Arbiter crying silently at his bar, the old man continued to spy. Watching as his white hair fell in front of his eyes, shadowing them as tears slid down his face. He had been rinsing a plate at the time, not realizing anyone had been taking notice of his suffering. In his mind, Arbiters didn't care for other Arbiters. He was alone. One of a kind. The unfairness in it all really bothered him. The loneliness made him feel depressed. As though he was floating in the void himself, for all eternity. Oculus scratched his chin. Something stirred in his mind, though he was unsure what. Watching the Arbiter cry out of complete and utter despair seemed to snap something.

Decim mixed a drink for himself. As usual, he made too much for just one person. Sometimes the only way to get over something is through a grieving process. To feel emotional for something lost, cleanse your soul. Or plunge it into darkness. Decim felt as though he'd go mad soon. The first Arbiter to go insane. He could not help the endless demise he felt. From the other side, the old man felt a strange pain. It hadn't been from the burrito he'd eaten earlier that day, but from a different source. Wanting so bad to look away from the monitor, but unable. Feeling compelled to see this suffering. The pain had intensified. Grabbing his chest, he felt something stir. Then that was it, the old man realized he'd fallen into Nona's trap. It was when she'd grabbed the cue ball first, and charmed it. He had never anticipated that. Obviously knew she had been planning something but to give him emotions? Was his age finally failing him? In the future he would certainly have to punish her. She had become out of hand. The pain in his chest began to cripple him. Eyes wide in shock. "What is this feeling?"

A wetness formed under the old man's wrinkled eyes. Droplets of salty liquid fell onto the galactic table. "What is this?" A hand darted up to feel the wetness. Tears?

Was this sorrow? Remorse for someone else's pain? ' _Stop it, I don't care any more. I feel it! I feel it! Just stop this pain!'_ He thought.

* * *

Several days had gone by. Not a single word from any of the other Arbiters. Couples came and went. Decim continued with his daily routine as usual. An endless cycle. A man that had just come to the Quindecim, had thrown a fit and smashed an entire row of glasses. Leaving the white-haired Arbiter to clean up the shards. Nona had appeared down the hall, having decided to stop by for a visit. She didn't particularly enjoy the Quindecim, it seemed rather dull and lifeless. Given the few times the piano had been playing. She had seated herself at the bar and asked for Decim to pour her a drink.

"Wow I never get tired of this one, it's so delicious."

Decim thanked her for the compliment. Nona had seemed unusually friendly that evening. The other lower class Arbiters had gossiped about how it had something to due with Castra.

"You should cheer up. You really dampen the mood in the Quindecim." She suggested. "Oh, and I've decided to give the rest of the jobs to Ghinti. You can have the rest of the day off."

With a smile, Nona left. Leaving him alone and to his thoughts once again. That similar darkness slowly creeping up on him like a demon in the shadows. Luring him. Clawing it's way into his brain. Causing his thoughts to become dark and full of despair. Looking down at the sink, he began to wash a martini glass. How long had it been? Had he been washing the same glass for hours? Or had it only been minutes? Maybe the best thing for him would have been to go home and rest.

Taking a towel off the bar rail, he spotted the glass dry. The familiar clicking of heels echoed down the hall. Decim assumed it had been one of the Arbiters returning for another drink. There was a presence, standing across the room. He could sense it, even without knowing who it was.

"Mind if I have a drink?" A voice asked kindly.

Decim's eyes shot up. No, it was impossible. It couldn't be. Every ounce of blood in his body ran to the floor. Frozen in shock, the glass slipped from his grasp and shattered onto the floor. He glanced to his right. The dummy of what was once Chiyuki, had disappeared. Only to be replaced by a living form of his beloved in front of his eyes. Which never strayed.

Unable to gather words, Decim began to tear up. The black-haired woman smiled and her violet eyes also filled with the same joyous emotion. She stepped closer to the bar and was met half way by the Arbiter. Who, without words, pulled her into a deep embrace. He felt it. That familiar warmth. An overflowing emotion of both undeniable happiness and longing at the same time. They stood, holding each other and sobbing for what seemed like hours. Decim, hadn't the slightest clue as to how she could have been brought to life again, though in the moment it wasn't important. Chiyuki snatched his black tie and pulled him down to her level. Her soft lips touched his. Passionate, intimate. Still in shock as he tasted the salty tears on her lips. Returning the desire, he gave into the kiss.

"I'm home." She breathed. Close to his chest. Reaching up, she tucked his white bangs covering his right eye. Found it more beautiful to look into his sky blue eyes that way.

* * *

"Oh my god you did it!" Nona voiced, both excited and confused.

"Don't act like your so innocent, I know what you did to me." The old man scowled and pushed up his spectacles. "All I did was pull her soul back to the realm and placed a protection on it."

Nona patted him on the back and grinned. "I think you'll get used to doing all kinds of nice things around here. Especially now that your more human than ever."

Why was it that fulfilling such a deed for another, made Oculus feel so thankful? This new jumble of emotions twisted his old heart. His power had begun to fade over the millennial, rendering him unable to cast away the new human emotions. "She was just a human." _A very interesting human indeed._

Nona pulled her suspenders and they snapped back. "We should get everyone together and throw a party or something. I've always wanted to do that." she suggested.

* * *

It was then that evening that as Decim and the Black-Haired woman sat at the bar, when nearly everyone filed into the Quindecim. Party supplies and all. Quin ready and willing to get as drunk as possible. Someone in the back threw a fist in the air and shouted "Woo!"

As the decorations had been set up and drinks handed out, everyone danced and laughed together. Chiyuki smiled at Decim and he found the fountain arrangement across the room very interesting. Face full of blush. Sadly, Ghinti had been to busy with many guests to be invited to Chiyuki's gathering. Loud music boomed in the background. Quin, noticing Chiyuki and Decim alone at the bar, waddled over. Slight fever and blush from a wonderful buzz.

"Oh man, you don't know how hard it was to find your memories!" She told. Pointing to the floor she slurred. "I mean down there. Not down there but I mean the bottom floor! I searched for days, to find the ones of the last time you were here."

"Thank you so very much Quin." She reassured with a friendly smile.

The arbiter blushed brighter and laughed. Waving a hand in acceptance. "Ah no problem. It's my job ahaha."

Quin wobbled off and flopped herself onto a sofa. Nona and Castra danced together in peace and groups of Arbiters everywhere clanked their glasses together in cheers. Endless wisps of silver rainbow confetti spiraled to the floor.

Decim couldn't help the nervousness he felt around the woman. As though he would touch her and she disappear once again. He had come to the realization that she was the love of his life, even if he was not human. Gazing at the Black-Haired woman again, he noticed a glimmer of lust in her eyes as they met. Reaching over the bar she pulled him close again and kissed him, delicately, but full of hidden lust.

Every single Arbiter had stopped what they were doing and either clapped, whistled or cheered for the two.


	4. Epilogue

It had been later that night when the Black-Haired woman and Decim had found themselves alone at the bar. She could not help but stare at his beautiful face, and watched as he carefully washed each dish by hand. Her index finger lightly traced the rim of the martini glass. All was silent. Chiyuki had been so glad. So very relieved to have been brought back to live in the realm of arbiters once again. It was what truly felt like home. They had given her back the memories she had brought to the Quindecim upon her first arrival, and they mixed with the ones of her reincarnated life. Having memories of two lives was a tad confusing, though she was able to deduct what truly mattered most. Being with the ones that loved her. Of course she did miss her mother from her previous life, but was certain she was getting along alright without her daughter around.

"How have things been since then?" She piped up, breaking the silence. Just being near this man, made her heart flutter.

Lifting his eyes from the sink, he tried to connect them with hers but was unable to without a sudden blush of red on his face. Clearing his throat, he took up the conversation with a laugh and a half smile.

"It has been fine. Now that you have returned, the place seems more... bright."

They had begun to chat back and forth a while. Talking about the smallest of things. Decim dare not speak of how much pain he felt when she had left. Chiyuki eventually stood, stretched her arms and bid a goodnight to the Arbiter. Shoes clicking distinctively. Hands behind her back. Until a she reached up a frail hand to cover a yawn, and the silver bracelet around her wrist came undone. Falling to the floor. Slightly embarrassed, she crouched to retrieve it. Decim's senses immediately spiked, and his guard arose. Something shifted in the atmosphere of the room, and he felt it. He watched as she carefully clipped the bracelet around her wrist, as though he could prevent harm by his very eyesight. Danger loomed overhead.

"I'm off to bed then." She looked back and waved reassuringly.

The crystal chandelier above shook. Crystals clattered to the floor around. Just as Chiyuki raised her eyes to see where they had fallen from, there was an echoing snap. The cords which hung the chandelier had frayed and let go. Sending the thousand pound light show to the floor. The deafening sound of many gems being smashed into the black marble tiles. Chiyuki's eyes widened in fear. There hadn't even been a spare moment to dash for safety. Decim ran to her aid, heart drowning in fear of his beloved dying under his watch. It was as though it were happening to him in slow motion. Chiyuki could see him rushing to her side, face full of despair. Eyes having returned to human once again. Hand outstretched and nearly close enough to pull her out of harms way. She knew what was about to come, and was prepared to accept it. For this world did not want her in it.

* * *

In the distance she could hear a voice. Someone calling out to her. There was a fog at the end of her dark tunnel of vision and she latched onto that moment of consciousness. The voice became clearer. Finally able to make out words. Pulling her from the darkness.

"Chiyuki! please, wake up." A voice urged. His words catching on the verge of tears. "I will not go through with judging your soul again, I will not..."

She stirred. Eyes slowly opening, adjusting to the brightness of the room. Above her, the white-haired arbiter. The first thing she laid her eyes upon while being brought back to consciousness had been his worried face. Her memory jumbled, coming back to her slowly. This man had risked his own life, to save hers. Though the thought of her having become injured pained him to think so. Hundreds of crushed crystals sparkled on the floor around them. Lifting herself into a sitting position, she couldn't form words. Overjoyed, Decim burst into tears. Pulling her into a tight grip, afraid if he let go that she may never return.

Having finally released her from his arms, she looked up. Astonished by the chandelier's base only a few feet above their heads. Suspending it in mid-air were many silvery silk threads connected to the tips of Decim's gloved fingers. Having caught it before it injured her. They stared into each other's eyes a few seconds, unable to speak. Chiyuki reached over and brushed aside his white bangs, revealing his hidden eye. It was much more beautiful that way. Then she closed the gap between them, kissing him. As though she could convey her very love and happiness through it. Throwing her arms around his neck, she broke the kiss and breathed heavily. Each time the Arbiter was caught off guard, having not the slightest clue how to reciprocate. Though with the contact of skin, his human emotions flew into overdrive, sending his heart racing and his chest fluttering.

"I should have made sure the chandelier was secure after the incident with Ghinti." Decim told.

The woman giggled at his abruptness, and how oblivious he was to most situations. "You'll have to tell me all about it later."

* * *

Chiyuki had offered to walk to the bedroom by herself, but Decim hadn't wanted her to take another step in fear something else may happen to her. Standing, he swung the woman into his arms as if she had weighed nothing at all. Carrying her bridal style. She rested her head on his chest, assured that she was deeply in love with this man. Decim decided to begin the clean up of the shattered crystals in the morning.

Down the hall and to the left were the bedrooms, Chiyuki's still the same as it had been the day she had been sent for reincarnation. The bed was made perfectly, and smelled like the air after a rainfall. Decim set her down gently on the edge of the bed, and patted her on the head. Having picked it up from yet another couple that had came and went. Chiyuki delighted in his touch, cheeks slightly blushing as her thoughts became dirtied. Though she understood that Arbiters weren't educated on any of the human interactions. Decim had been trying his hardest to interact with the woman, but hadn't wanted to upset her in any way. Nor did he know how. Bidding goodnight once again, the Arbiter shut the door behind him. Onto prepare for the morning.

* * *

Wandering about the room, she noticed the closet still hung the same outfit six times. Along with her figure skating dress, the one she had worn in the championships and lead to the incident in which she damaged her knee. The same as when she first entered the afterlife. Though the dress still held good memories. Such as the time she had skated for Decim. He wanted to know what it looked like, and that he wanted to know her better. Holding the dress close to her chest, closed her eyes. Re imagining those precious moments.

Just as she had been getting dressed for bed, a knock came on the door. Decim stepped in, not realizing the situation. "Sorry for the intrusion, I thought you may have been asleep. I was going to return th-"

Embarrassed, she yanked her shirt down over her head. Not before Decim caught a glimpse of the deep purple bruise on her shoulder. Fumbling for words, he could only say what came to mind.

"Y..your hurt."

Chiyuki had forgotten about how she had come from an abusive situation. She hadn't even felt the pain of it since being in the Arbiter's realm. She peeled the collar of her shirt down to reveal the bruise. Having forgotten that it hadn't formed from the chandelier, but from a scuffle between her boyfriend and her.

"Oh this? It's fine, really." She assured. "It wasn't from the chandelier, it..." Was she really prepared to speak about such horrible things?

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she began to tear up. The painful memories of the times her previous boyfriend had kicked her or punched her. Degraded her self worth. It had been her reincarnated family, and she would have never picked it if she had only known.

Setting down her silver charm bracelet on the bedside table, Decim instinctively took a seat next to her. He'd never wanted her to cry. It felt as though by watching the tears fill her eyes, he himself was soon to cry. Shutting the door as he left without a word, he returned shortly with a small bag of ice. Each shaped like a frozen skull. Taking a hand in hers was the only comfort he knew how to give.

Carefully and cautiously, he tended to her bruise with the ice. She flinched slightly as the ice had been applied. The skin was burning to the touch. Being an Arbiter he had never grown to learn how to treat injuries, yet he had kept a few memories from a nurse who had passed through the Quindecim. Chiyuki never spoke a word. Amazed at Decim's caring and gentleness. Before long, the tenderness from the bruise had withered. It was cold, but felt wonderful on her hot skin.

"It is okay. You do not have to tell me what life you had been living in reincarnation." He comforted. Tossing the bag of ice into the trash. "What matters the most is that you are safe."

With a sniffle, she thanked him. Placing her head gently on his shoulder. Decim felt such love for this woman, yet was unable to convey it. What was he to do? Never had he experienced love before. It was all new. He could feel her heart racing.

As he stood and straightened his vest, Chiyuki caught the sleeve of his shirt. He had gotten himself into such a precarious situation.

"Could you stay?" She whispered. Bangs curtaining her eyes. "Please."

His pulse quickened, thoughts jumbled. She had been desperate for comfort, someone to tell her it would be alright. Giving into his longing, he pulled her into an embrace. Taking in her familiar scent.

"Chiyuki, I... I Love you." He spoke. Just a whisper.

Tears of sheer happiness flowed from her violet eyes. Burring her face in his chest she giggled. "I've been waiting so long for someone to tell me that."

Climbing into the warm blankets of the bed, she pulled the covers up and snuggled into them. Decim couldn't help but feel intrusive, but it was what she needed. The woman had been so beautiful and it was unbearable. Sometimes he thought of his emotions as a curse, but other times it was a gift. How by just one touch, his pulse quickened. To Decim, nearly an eternity had passed since he had last seen the woman, and it was as though if he left her alone she would disappear. Unable to debate any longer, he was overtaken by his human emotions, laying on the bed next to her warm body. Her bangs fell to one side, and he reached out to fix the white stripe that stood out in contrast to her hair. Completely out of his character, but felt right to him. As he had seen many couples in their memories, he pulled her close. Chiyuki felt at peace. Finally having found where she belonged. No longer did Decim feel as though he was cursed to loneliness his entire existence. Letting out a sigh, she fell into a sound sleep. Everything felt right. Everything was whole again. He could not help but watch as she slept. For if he could stay in that moment forever he would. He could feel the rhythmic beating of her heart, and hear the sound of her slow breathing. Wondering what would come of them next.

"Goodnight, my dear Chiyuki." He whispered. Before he too, fell asleep.

* * *

 **I kind of wanted a more official ending to my fanfic, so I quickly wrote this up. I just love this pairing so much. I was going to put a lemon in there, but I think personally it would ruin their relationship. The DecimXChiyuki ship is too pure for lemonyness. Thank you to all who loved my writing and wanted more, I never thought I would get so many reads. :)**


End file.
